


the One About the Pride Parade

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Barely Legal, Bottom Luke, BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Pan Calum, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pride, Public Sex, Smut, Strangers, THEY MEET AND FUCK AT PRIDE, Top Ashton, Unsafe Sex, bad language, barely legal luke, hhHhMMMMM, im bad at tagging and writing, kinda based on meet you there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: basically, ashton and luke meet at pride and fuck.





	the One About the Pride Parade

Decked out in as much rainbow and glitter possible, Luke danced with all the other twinky boys in his group. He had the tightest, shortest shorts clinging to his bum. His torso was bare and painted with more rainbow stripes. The streams of glitter that were glistening from his scalp to his toes were starting to look iridescent in the scorching sunlight. Luke's single dimple had been exposed the whole time, as he wore the biggest, brightest, proudest smile out there. He was having the time of his life with people who were just like him. 

He looked very exposed, and normally he would've felt vulnerable. Today, however, Luke had successfully taken pictures with the most beautiful drag queens, kissed random boys, waved his colorful flags, and screamed so loud that his throat sounded rough for a bit. 

"I'm having so much fun," Luke's friend, Mason, said. He was pretty twinky as well. Luke was sort of the leader of the group. He was the queen blondie, and Mason was his brunette, best friend. Then there was Alec and Calum. Alec was gay (and a bottom), but he was still getting used to the idea of being out. Calum was not a twink nor a bottom. He was actually pansexual, and he had the flag's colors striped all across his body. He was the boys' go-to top for advice.

"Me too!" Luke squeaked. He let out a giggle and shook his curls playfully, getting glitter all over Calum.

"You guys scored yet?" Calum chuckled, waving at everyone as they reached their spot to watch the parade. 

"No, some guy asked me my name," Alec said, rolling his eyes fondly at his flamboyant friends. 

"No luck for me," Luke pouted, "I guess boys only want me when they think they're straight." The twink said with a giggle and a shrug. He wrapped his medium sized flag around his shoulders and looked around.

From where they stood, they had a decent view. Luke could see all of the street dancers, the carts with penis lollies, the confetti, and so much glitter. He pressed his head against Mason's shoulder and nibbled his lip. 

"We're here to celebrate. Not fuck," Mason reminded Luke. He kissed the honeyed curls that were a mess of glitter. Luke nodded. He continued to let his eyes wonder, letting them fall upon the crowd they were in. 

There was an average height guy standing beside them. He had a mini, bisexual flag in his hand. He was waving and cheering as Luke had been. His hair was loose and floppy, a few strands fell over his forehead. His jaw was strong and handsome, completed with that body. Luke thought he would pass out, as he eyed down the huge back muscles. Luke thought he must have been in heaven because boys like him don't usually like boys. 

The boy was all alone. He was a solitary stranger. A stranger whose beauty entranced the youngest guy of the celebratory group. Luke should go speak to him. His lips tingled to speak and learn the language of this guy's world. 

"Luke, you okay?" Calum asked, tapping Luke's hip. Luke had been out of it for a moment. His eyes had become widened the size of Jupiter, and his lips were parted from admiration. 

"Wha-mm yeah. Fine. Fine boy," Luke licked his lips. He was barely pulled from his trance. This boy was gorgeous. He was still alone. Standing there happily, celebrating by himself. Perfect.

"Fine boy? Ay Lucas? Where?" Calum looked around all of the glittery bodies. Mason looked around with Calum, desperate to see who Luke was lusting after. 

"There." Luke nodded his head over to the man with the bisexual flag. "The one with the short-sleeve button down. It has hearts on it. He's gorgeous," He whined a little and bit his lip.

"Oh..." Mason and Calum said in unison.

"You should go talk to him. He looks to be by himself," Alec said with a slight smirk.

"That's what I was thinking!" Luke said. He pulled out his phone and checked his reflection. He smiled softly and put the device back away, before looking to the other boys for support. "Okay...I think I should."

"Yeah, you should..." Calum said with an amused look down at the twink.

Luke took a breath and tried to gain his composure. He ruffled his glittery hair and took small, baby steps over to the boy. He had to push past a few people. Luke was a polite boy; he didn't mind being patient. He was now directly beside the handsome man. He coughed a little. The boy looked up. His eyes were a soft hazel, and his dimples were precious enough to melt the numerous lollipops, making them drip onto the street.

"Hello?" His voice was husky. Luke tried not to groan.

"Hey, I'm Luke. I noticed you were all alone," The blonde babe held his hand out to shake.

"Ashton." The boy, Ashton, shook Luke's hand. "Are you suggesting I go hang out with you?"

"Well, I have friends, but maybe we can get to know each other...hmm?"

"Well, glitter, you're right. I am all alone...maybe we could change that," Ashton hummed. His eyes trailed down Luke's shirtless torso. Luke responded with a giggle and fluttered his long eyelashes in the most flirtatious way possible. His glitter was twinkling alongside all the colorful pigments and confetti. 

The two boys hit it off immediately. Ashton made Luke blush, and Luke made Ashton comfortable around his friends. They were all very kind to him. Giving him sweet smiles, playful chats, and helped him to tease Luke. 

Ashton was just as entertaining and playful as Luke. The two were dancing and taking pictures. At one point, Luke had a red ice pop between his lips, and he could feel Ashton grinding against him to the loud music. He even gave Ashton some of his pretty glitter. The sparkles littered over Ashton's cheeks and jawline. His mouth appeared edible to Luke. He would have given anything to taste it on his tongue. To let Ashton get a mouthful of his cherry popsicle. 

"So, you're bi?" Luke asked, applying the glitter in the shape of a heart.

"Mhmm, and you're obviously a twink. Please." Ashton chuckled and boldly gripped Luke's hips. They were strangers, but they were strangers with similar intentions. Ashton thought Luke was hot. With his big bum and full lips. He wanted to brush these friends of his off all the same. 

"Yeah, I love big cock." Luke pretended to be sultry, his lips pressed in a sexy, little smirk. 

"You'd like me then," Ashton shot back. His face was all sparkly and shiny under the dusk sun.

"Would I, now? Can I sit in your lap...to finish this heart. You know, so I can reach?" Luke didn't even have to finish before Ashton had pulled him into his lap. He had his thighs on either side of the bisexual hunk before him. 

"How old are you? I'm nineteen." Ashton told the twink in his lap, hooking his fingers into Luke's belt loops. Luke purposely wiggled a little. He felt very bold around Ashton. Wanting to be more open with him.

"Eighteen," Luke wiggled his brows. 

"A barely legal babe," Ashton looked up at Luke who was elevated to finish the glitter application. He was staring up into some of the most ultramarine irises he had ever seen. Luke's lashes, like his hair, were long and curly. His lips were poppy red, bitten and licked from the heat of the summer. His skin was overwhelming Ashton's aura. He could smell the sweet fragrance of the twink's body mist. If Ashton slipped his tongue across the flesh before him, he could taste Luke's collarbones. 

"You're right," Luke tittered. He and Ashton were millimeters from each other. They were completely invading each other's space. 

"Let's get out of here. Yeah?" Ashton's breath came out shakily. 

"Yeah," Luke hummed with a nod. 

Ashton gave Luke's hip a tap. Getting him to stand up. Luke shuffled onto his feet, ruffling his glittery tendrils. He gave a glance to the older boy, and then he looked over towards his friends. 

"Hey Cal, Alec, Mason...we're going to get cotton candy," Luke said with a sweet smile. Calum gave the younger boy a knowing look, but shrugged the circumstance off. The other two boys were giggling at the twink. Happy for him. It was not hard to tell whenever Luke was lying.

"Alright cool," One of the boys answered. Luke couldn't tell because the tips of his ears were a painted flush, and his hand was being tugged in the opposite direction. He was about to "get out of there" with a stranger. Luke was that twink who got laid at a pride parade. 

Ashton pulled Luke into a little corridor where there were no people. Everyone was down the street. He couldn't be bothered to find his car in the vast parking lot. The parking lot resembled the sea of people marching, singing, dancing, watching, etc. It was crowded, and the sun was beating down far too hot. He pressed Luke against the brick wall behind them, still playing with the multi-colored belt loops on those short, rainbow shorts.

"You just met me, and now, all you wanna do is get your hands on me?" Luke chastised. He played with the buttons on Ashton's shirt. He traced hearts into the tan skin of Ashton's chest.

"I've been cruising this ass all night, baby. Wanted you to come to me..." Ashton punctuated his sentence by gripping the peachy ass inside of those tight shorts. Luke gasped. His hot mouth touched Ashton's.

"If you weren't so hot, I'd think you were a jerk," Luke's hands threaded in the back of Ashton's curly hair. He tugged a little, whining when his lips brushed against the older man's. They were still a little sticky from his ice pop. They tasted sugary sweet, and a bit of colored glitter got caught in the middle of the skin-to-skin contact. The shiny substance caused an uncomfortable friction, but neither boy cared when their lips linked. Ashton hummed at the hot slide of Luke's sinful mouth. He growled at the taste of cherry summers. He panted at the biting hot heat that he felt getting him hard inside of his pants. 

Luke sucked at Ashton's tongue. He enjoyed his taste as well. The twinky boy was making filthy sounds, growing even louder when Ashton had pressed his growing hard-on directly against his own. His hips flicked forward. The rubbing gave him such an obscene, pornographic sensation in his tummy. He wanted that feeling everywhere.

Ashton hooked Luke's legs around his waist, the youngest of the two jumped. Ashton held him upraised by his big bum. He gripped at it a little, and Luke spread his legs more to get that friction between them burning hot. Ashton led his kisses across Luke's cheek and jaw. He pecked all over the shiny skin, licking behind his earlobe a little. The eldest winced at all the glitter. But he continued down Luke's neck.

"Fuck. You're so fucking hot," Ashton muttered into Luke's prominent collar bone. Luke panted and wiggled under Ashton.

"Fuck me," Luke ordered. His hands were still carded into Ashton's curls. He was tugging, almost brutally. Trying to keep himself in one piece so that the older boy could fuck him. Ashton had sunk lower, his mouth was sucking on Luke's bare chest. He tongued over the long-haired boy's nipple. The gleaming sparkles were present among Luke's body apart from his nipples now. He had always been so responsive to touches on his soft, pink nipples. And Ashton was attacking them with his slick tongue.

"Mmmmm," Ashton vibrated Luke's skin as he dropped lower until he was leveled with the hemline of his shorts. 

"Off. Just enough to get fucked,"  Luke moaned. His body was so pretty and flustered. Shimmery with all of the diamond-like fractures upon his skin. 

Ashton obliged. He popped the button on the skin-tight, painted denim and tugged them underneath the swell of Luke's ass. He didn't waste anytime with feverish teasing. Ashton quickly unfastened his own pants, pulling only his hard cock out. He took his time to rub it against Luke's exposed bum. Looking at the other boy with a worried expression, Ashton let out a huff.

"We don't have any lube," He said.

Luke grabbed Ashton's free hand that wasn't directing his cock towards the sweet, waiting hole just inches away.

"We'll make some," Luke mumbled roughly. He brought Ashton's hand level to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the long fingers and winked. 

"Goddammit," Ashton swore. He felt like he was about to have the best sex of his life. Luke was so hot. With his twinky body, big bum, and curves covered in glitter. He was sloppily getting Ashton's fingers slick enough to press inside. He lapped at the flesh and pulled away with a trail of saliva chasing his obscene, pink lips. Ashton was beyond impressed. His fingers were wet. 

The older of the two trailed his coated fingers down Luke's crack and towards his rim. Earning a groan from Luke. He traced small circles, loving the desperation in the blonde's voice. His glitter was covering Ashton now. Some had gotten on his exposed chest. Ashton rubs the pads of his fingers over Luke's hole before showing mercy and pressing them inside.

Luke pressed his cheek to the brick wall.

"Please...fuck...cmon," Luke whined out. His hands were stuck inside of Ashton's hair. Ashton used his other hand to support Luke. Then, he switched to just hold his with the weight of his thighs. He used his, now, free hand to tug at the tendrils upon Luke's head. He tugged his head back to expose his neck. Baring the skin for his lips, he pressed hot, wet pecks across Luke's Adam's apple and anywhere he could reach.

"Shhh, patience, hot stuff," Ashton chuckled. He thrusted his finger inside of Luke. Curling it in search of his sweet spot. Their bodies were so familiarly unfamiliar. 

"But, AH!" Luke nearly hit his head.  Ashton's hand caught his head when Luke tilted it back, "Oh fuck!" 

Ashton was two fingers deep. He had added another, and that had been the key to opening Luke up. To finding his sweet spot. 

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Luke nearly shouted. Ashton was so thankful they were alone. Ashton hushed Luke. He gave a few strokes over Luke's bundle of nerves before easing his fingers out. The youngest boy let out a hiss of disapproval. His greedy hole clenched around nothing. 

"Shhh, Luke.  Baby. Baby. I'm going to fuck you, angel. Promise," He pecked Luke's lips before spitting into his palm. Luke watched with hooded eyes. He was so fucked out. His glitter was scattered, missing in some places. His hair was tussled from being pulled. He looked like pride parade had ran over him. 

Ashton covered his cock in his saliva. Giving it a pump, he pressed against Luke's now open hole. Looking into Luke's eyes for approval. 

"Please..." Luke whimpered.

He gingerly, gently slid past Luke's rim. When the younger boy inhaled, he paused.  And when he exhaled, he began to anchor himself cheeks deep within Luke. The rainbow covered boy let out a whimper. The pain only came with a stretch. It had been awhile since he had been fucked. His hole was clenching around Ashton. He was trying his best to adjust. 

"Just...a little more..." Luke whined, "Ah! Oh! Fuck, there we go! Fuck me!" 

Ashton was still hesitant. He rolled his hips like Luke were made of glass. Luke's hands returned to their place in Ashton's hair. He tugged roughly so that their eyes locked. Batting his eyelashes. Kissing Ashton sweetly.

"Well, are you going to fuck me properly big boy?"

Ashton growled and pulled his hips back just to collide with Luke's again.  He gripped the twink's jaw to hold him in place. He began to fuck into him roughly. Luke's skin was chafing with the brick. He couldn't care less. He was in heaven. Ashton was big. He was as big as he promised. He was big, and he felt good. As for Ashton, Luke was heavenly tight. His hole was suffocating almost. It made it hard for Ashton to thrust properly. 

"So good, baby," Ashton moaned and buried his head in Luke's neck.

Luke ran his hands down Ashton's shoulder blades as his body was being bounced up and down. The two were wild. Fucking each other in public. They had only met an hour ago, and now, Ashton was buried deep within Luke. He was panting and clinging to him like it were his lifeline. 

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes!" Luke's beautiful eyes rolled back in pleasure when Ashton had found his spot again. He pulled the older stranger in for a sloppy kiss. Clenching around the hard cock that was fucking him so good.

"Fuck, Luke," Ashton grunted lowly.

"I can feel it throb inside me!" Luke started to fuck back against Ashton's pelvis. Bouncing awkwardly, but enough for Ashton to feel it.

"That's so sexy, angel. God. I'm going to cum," Ashton whimpered. 

Luke answered with a chant of Ashton's name. He was in so much pleasure. His whole body was trembling. Ashton had reverted back to holding him tightly with his hands. There would be bruises on his hips later. He knew that. As Luke stared into those hazel eyes before him. As he felt Ashton's mouth everywhere. He came hard against his tummy.

He was lovely when he came. The cum mixed beautifully like some sort of art with all of the glitter already on Luke's torso. It smeared the shimmery specks. The new, pearly white cream made Luke seem like he belonged in a museum. His lips were in a little "O" and his hair was in his eyes.  He was so many colors in front of Ashton. 

Ashton easily pulled out of Luke's abused hole. Looking at the climaxing boy with a pointed look when he saw his neglected cock.

"Help," He told Luke once he relaxed, "I have to hold you,"

Luke nodded, wrapping his soft hand around Ashton's cock. He twisted his fist just right. Ashton came inside of the blonde's fist with a guttural moan.

"Christ," He panted out.

Luke now had more cum on him. His shorts were beginning to sting against his skin, and he would for sure have marks all over his body from Ashton and the brick wall. He felt so spent. 

Ashton was right. This was the best sex of his life. Luke smiled cheekily when Ashton pulled their pants up.

"Happy pride!"


End file.
